Cursed Fruit
Devil Fruit (呪い実, Noroi Mi), is a mystical fruit found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. There are some seen only in the anime and different ones seen only in the manga. However, most of them appear in both and are crucial in the storyline where many main characters possess their powers. A certain professor will explain the complex mechanisms behind the Devil Fruits in the near future. About They say the Devil Fruits were created by a mysterious entity known as the "Creator of the Sea". That who ever eats it, gains one of its amazing and special abilities, but the sea will turn against you. —''Monkey D. Tiger'' speaks to Buggy on Devil Fruits, while talking to Shanks and Marshall D. Teach. Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Creator of the Sea and that the secret to their power is hidden in the sea, throughout the world. Because encounters with them are rare (especially in outside the Grand Line), a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000 berries and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. There are more than over a million types of Devil Fruit. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, though they won't immediately become aware of; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a Devil Fruit User (能力者 Nōryokusha literally meaning "Ability User"). They come in different shapes, colors, and all Devil Fruit have swirl marks or patterns, presumably, on them of some kind. There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect, peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews, Navy admirals, Warlords of the Sea, and at least World Emperors. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues even the world. In fact, since entering the Grand Line, nearly every single major opponent that Luffy has faced, had an ability, while was in the East Blue he only faced two (not including Alvida who ate her Devil Fruit later). As noted by Crocodile, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gum-Gum Fruit unexpectedly withstanding the Rumble-Rumble Fruit's powers, Akainu's Magma-Magma Fruit can't be injured by Ace despite his Flare-Flare Fruit and the Wax-Wax Fruit unexpectedly holding back the Venom-Venom Fruit's powers. Another surprise also came when the Flare-Flare Fruit clashed against the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, equalizing with each other, and then later against the Ice-Ice Fruit with the same results. similar many other series, this series follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramythia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear 3rd, Mr. 1's pants become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jyabura's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. However, some users don't seem to apply to this, such as Jewelry Bonney and Honey Queen, whose clothes don't change proportionally to their powers. Identification " We can figure out the name of a fruit by the power it gives, but the kind of power we get is completely up to chance. " - Kaku on his and Kalifa's unidentified Devil Fruits. The same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil Fruits of the same kind may exist at once. Though the process of the Devil Fruit reappearing in the world is completely unknown. Whether or not Oda will explain or reuse any of the forementioned Devil Fruit powers again is unknown. Though it as been legend that who ever Devil Fruit User dies will transfer their powers to ordinary humans or other fruit users (despite they are already Devil Fruit users themselves). With Mr. 2, and Moria's fates in question, it is unclear if that legend would be actually true or not. There is a book in the Grand Line with Devil Fruits listed (although sometimes a Devil Fruit is said to have been unidentified). The most notable example is Blackbeard, in his search for the Dark-Dark Fruit, catalogs a book which was also mentioned by Spandam and Sanji. Tiger and his crew already knew Luffy's Devil Fruit was the Gum-Gum Fruit before he consumed it. Spandam mentions briefly that Devil Fruits have an aura around them which can often help identify them and that the two Devil Fruits he supplied to Kaku and Kalifa contained an unknown aura. Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "becomes a hammer," in Japanese parlance). Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. it isn't until a Devil Fruit user is knee deep in water that they become immobilized, this is seen with the Gorgon sisters and Luffy in Boa Hancock's bath. Brook was also seen slowly losing his strength as the water levels in the flood Ryugu Palace, demonstrating that being in contact with the sea does not instantly rob their strength unless it reaches a certain level. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they can not use their Devil powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; i.e., when Luffy was knocked into the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Navy sailing the Grand Line. As well as this, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the Mermen and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal (like the Shadow-Shadow Fruit whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. However, the Devil Fruit power will also render a Merman or other human-fish hybrids just as weak in water as anyone else even Wizards who posses Magic, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a Devil Fruit themselves. Sea-Prism Stone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Depending on how much physical contact the users has with the Seastone, the more their movement is weakened. In addition, all other Devil Fruit users will have their powers nullified when they are grabbed by the user of the Dark-Dark Fruit. One rumor, as recounted by Jyabura, is that powers of the Devil Fruits also house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits. Consequences of Consumption " Regardless of the type of power, it all depends on how you use it. The chances of you weakening from it are very low. Besides, being a hammer isn't much of an inconvenience. " - Rob Lucci on Devil Fruit power. The main attraction to eating a Devil Fruit is the powers bestowed upon the user with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one type of fruit. More often than not, the power is far more useful than never being able to swim again. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette consuming one and there is no way of changing what power you get once consumed. With no way of removing the curse, all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from simple activation control to full battle techniques. " You could sell 'em for hundreds of millions. But one bite might leave you with a lifetime of problems you know!? " - Jyabura's warning to Kalifa and Kaku. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers, others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. However, due to the lack of information within some societies and cultures, misconceptions on how this power was achieved can lead to manipulation of individuals for that users own purposes. Research Dr. Vegapunk, a Navy Scientist, is responsible for the research into the effects of Devil Fruit and Sea-Prism Stone heavily. His research has also led him to devise the method that lets an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) gain the effect of a Devil Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done and this has been only done with Zoan types that transform the weapon into an animal). Tony Tony Chopper created, during his six-year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, a drug called "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of the Devil Fruit. Thus far he is the only one shown to have consumed it. According to him the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Devil Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effects. After 2 years of training and reseach, Chopper was able to replicate the Rumble Ball effect without having to comsume one. Types of Devil Fruit Paramythia The most common of the three classes, users of Paramythia Devil Fruits gains superhuman physical abilities or powers. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users than can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as Mr. 3's Wax ability and Magellan's poison. Zoan The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gains the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil FruitFruits not only for common animals, but for prehistoric or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are more rare, with mythical said to be rarer than some Logia Devil Fruits). Logia The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element (making them intangible or indestructible). They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Unnamed Devil Fruits The following is a list of unidentified Devil Fruits. * Don Quixote Doflamingo's unnamed DevilFruit which allows him to manipulate people like puppets, as well as slice through things. * Raffit's unnamed DevilFruit which allows him to form wings for flight. * The spiked ball and chain owned by Rakuyo is confirmed to have "eaten" a Carnivorous Zoan-type Devil Fruit. * Pekoms's unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit, which lets him transform into a tortoise. Translation and Dub Issues Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. In some cases finding a suitable dub or translation name is awkward. Manga and Anime influences The rumor that Jyabura recounted about Devil Fruits housing actual devils is similar to the Hindu belief about belerics; because of this the Hindus of Northern India avoids the trees and will not sit in its shade. However, Beleric fruit is also known for its medicinal properties and is used by Hindu physicians for various ailments. The other part of Jabra's rumor about the fruit's devil tearing out and killing the consumer from within is similar to another Hindu legend, particularly the version in Villivakkam, about two asura brothers: Vatapi would take the shape of a fruit or meat and Ilvala would offer the "food" to innocent mendicants passing by. Vatapi would come out by tearing through the victim's body. However, this failed against Agastya. Trivia * Devil Fruits, as expected, have been the center of several myths within the fandom due to fan speculations. Due to this, one can read what fans assume the Unnamed Devil Fruits are called through here. * According to Pell, there are five known types of abilities that allow the users to take flight. At least one Devil Fruit, the Falcon-Falcon Fruit, is an example of one of those types. * Only in in Movie 9, Wapol the first person shown to assimilate a Devil Fruit power from a corpse of another Devil Fruit user. He was able to have two Devil Fruit powers at the same time by eating his brother to assimilate the Noko-Noko Fruit powers, this was considered non-canon due to it only happening in Movie 9. * In Episode 3, when Morgan first describes Devil Fruits, he brings up rumored examples such as the ability to breathe fire and the ability to produce tsunamis, both of which were true, and both were utilized by members of the Whitebeard Pirates. References Site Poll Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits